Camilla Sussurro Glaciale
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20946 |no = 1547 |element = Acqua |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |description = Una ladra appartenente ai Dieci Malvagi Disnomian, un tempo conosciuti per essere attivi all’alba dell’Impero. La banda di ladri di Camilla si concentrava sui territori attorno all’Impero, finché non fu annientata da un attacco della Guardia imperiale. Fu allora che il leader dei Disnomian andò in soccorso di Camilla, che finì per essere arruolata come membro permanente del gruppo. Nonostante gli altri membri fossero diffidenti nei suoi confronti perché sfruttava i compagni per raggiungere i propri scopi, la sua abilità nello spionaggio era inarrivabile. Si diceva che fosse stata Camilla a fornire informazioni al leader dei Disnomian riguardo l’uomo dietro all’omicidio dell’imperatore. |summon = Wow, sei riuscito a evocarmi. Beh, sappi solo che non lavoro gratis. Voglio qualcosa di sostanzioso, in cambio. |fusion = È tutto ciò che mi dai? È uno scherzo? Lo prendo lo stesso, comunque. | hp_base = 5025 |atk_base = 2230 |def_base = 1988 |rec_base = 2014 | hp_lord = 7183 |atk_lord = 3018 |def_lord = 2704 |rec_lord = 2716 | hp_anima = 8075 |rec_anima = 2478 |atk_breaker = 3256 |def_breaker = 2466 |def_guardian = 2942 |atk_guardian = 2778 |hp_oracle = 7123 |rec_oracle = 3073 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |ccant = 36 |ls = Bottino del Ladro Gentile |lsdescription = +50% ATT e PS massimi; notevole aumento del rilascio di oggetti; gli attacchi normali possono colpire tutti i nemici; aggiunge probabile Scintilla critica |lseffect =* * * |lsnote = 4% Item, 25% chance with 50% damage penalty & 5% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |bb = Pugnale Lucido |bbdescription = Combo di 14 attacchi d’acqua su tutti i nemici; considerevole aumento del rilascio di CB e CC per 3 turni; aumenta il numero di colpi normali per 3 turni; notevole aumento dei danni da Scintilla per 3 turni |bbnote = 30% BC/HC, adds +1 hit to each hit & 80% Spark |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 31 |ccbbt = 14 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Pioggia Divergente |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 18 attacchi d’acqua su tutti i nemici; considerevole aum. rilascio CB e CC, aum. numero di colpi e attacchi normali su tutti i nemici x3 turni; i danni subiti aum. la barra BB e possono ripristinare leggermente i PS x3 turni |sbbnote = 30% BC/HC, adds +1 hit to each hit, 20% chance to heal 15-20% damage & fills 4-7 BC |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 33 |ccsbbt = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Rapitore Glaciale |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 22 attacchi d'acqua su tutti i nemici; notevole aumento del rilascio di CB e CC e del numero di colpi normali per 3 turni; enorme aumento del rilascio di oggetti e della barra BB con danni subiti per 3 turni; ripristino PS per 3 turni |ubbnote = 50% BC/HC, 10% Item, adds +3 hits to each hit count (extra hits deal +50% damage), fills 50 BC & recovers 100% of damage taken |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Predatore Cobalto |esitem = |esdescription = Aumenta ATT e DIF per 2 turni quando i CB raccolti superano una certa quantità; aumenta il numero di colpi normali |esnote = 50% boost after 10 BC & adds +1 hit to each hit |bb1 =* * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * * |evofrom = |evointo = 20947 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 20344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 20133 |evomats5 = 20191 |evomats6 = 60144 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |rare = 1 |notes = |addcat = Ascesa Disnomiana |addcatname = Camilla 7 }}